


【冬盾冬】Shakespeare In The Dark

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

Steve的大脑先于身体醒过来，他试图活动四肢，却不甘心地失败了。

“早上好，美人。”

Steve猛地睁开眼，在脑中整理了一下状况。他正躺在他新任男朋友的怀里。是的，他的新男朋友，Bucky。

一个月前，两个人在美丽的亚特兰蒂斯岛上遇到彼此。Steve是个插画师，那时他正在为下一份工作收集灵感。而Bucky是个自由撰稿人，他正巧在岛上为一本旅游杂志写文章。两个人一见面就犹如干柴烈火，共同度过了富有激情的一夜，然后是一周。回到美国后，两个人约好了只要有空就去对方的城市。

昨天是Bucky第一次来波士顿看望Steve。Steve去机场接到Bucky后，带他去了波士顿有名的生蚝屋。

不知道是晚餐的作用，还是两个人久别重逢，两个人昨晚折腾到半夜才睡。Bucky身上全是Steve留下的各种吻痕，Steve觉得自己身上应该也好不到哪去。

“早上好，男朋友。”Steve吻了吻Bucky的额头，然后是嘴唇。他很久没有认真的处于一段关系之中了，所有的这些，夜晚的相拥入睡，起床的早安亲吻，都让他感到怀念。

Bucky加深了这个吻，他撬开了Steve的牙齿，舌头长驱直入。

Steve被吻得发出舒服的呻吟声，结果被Bucky坏心眼地咬了嘴唇。

Bucky把脸埋在Seven的颈侧，“我想要你，Stevie。”

“别闹了，我们今天还要去自由之路，记得吗？”

“自由之路可以等，但是我等不了了。”

“如果我们不想一天都呆在床上的话，Bucky。”

“一整天都呆在床上，听起来像是个好主意。”

“我可真拿你没办法。”Steve说着含住了Bucky的阴茎。

“如果你一个小时之内想起床吃早餐的话，就别挑逗我。”

“十五分钟就能搞定。”Steve狡黠一笑。

Bucky现在怀疑自己能不能坚持五分钟，Steve先是用舌面拍打着阴茎，紧接着全部吞入口中。Bucky觉得自己顶到了Steve的喉咙，Steve一边吸吮，一边用舌头轮流蹭着柱身和头部。Bucky的老二抽搐了一下，流出了几滴前液。

Steve满意地看着Bucky的反应，凑过去和他接吻。Bucky顺势搂住Steve的腰，轻轻的翻了个身，两个人面对面地侧躺着。 Bucky握住两个人的阴茎，撸动起来。Steve在Bucky的手里来回扭动，面色潮红，意乱情迷的呻吟着。Bucky用另一只手固定住Steve的腰，牙齿轻咬Steve的耳垂，他能感觉到Steve的呼吸越来越粗重。Bucky现在对Steve身上的敏感点已经非常熟悉了，他一边照顾着耳朵，另一边在Steve的背上来回游走，脚下还不忘蹭着Steve的小腿。不一会儿，Steve抓紧了Bucky的胳膊，释放在了他手里。Bucky借着Steve的精液加快了动作，Steve配合地揉捏着Bucky的大腿和臀部。

“转过去，我要射在你背后。”

Steve顺从地趴在床垫上，Bucky最后撸动了两下，一股白浊喷溅在Steve的背上。Bucky满足地叹了一口气，压在了Steve身上。

“现在可以放我走了吗？”Steve笑着问。

“趁我还没有反悔，快去洗澡吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

一个人躺在床上的Bucky回忆起两个人第一次见面那个夜晚。

他在酒店的餐厅遇到Steve并迅速认出了这是他刚刚在机场看到的帅哥，于是Bucky上前搭讪，发现两个人竟有如此多的相似之处。

酒过几杯后，Bucky大胆的把自己的房间号留给了Steve。而Steve没有让他失望，当天晚上就来拜访了Bucky。

一开始，Bucky趴在床上，Steve从后面缓慢地进入他，温柔的节奏让他想要流泪。之后，作为报复，他把Steve钉在落地镜上，把他的两条长腿环在自己的腰上，操得又猛又狠。Steve的手砸在镜子上，为了不让他漂亮的手指受伤，Bucky只好把Steve抱到床上，把他操进了床垫里。虽然Bucky仍然意犹未尽，但他还是带着Steve好好地去做清洁了。在浴室里，Steve无法抵抗Bucky的骚扰，被他抬起一条腿，从侧面进入。本着一人一次的公平原则，之后一次又是Steve在上面，不过严格的来说Bucky还是在上面的那个。Steve发誓这是他经历过的最火辣的骑乘，Bucky在他的身上性感又强大，高潮过后的两个人谁也没有力气去清洗了，就这么拥抱着双双入睡。

从那一晚开始，Steve再也没有使用过原本订的房间。而一人一次的原则也没有好好的履行。

 

Steve洗完澡之后发现Bucky在翻他放在床边的书。

“你在读Alexander Pierce？”Bucky扬了扬手里的书。

“是的，他是我最喜欢的作家之一。”

“你最喜欢他的哪本书？”

“The Winter Soldier。关于一个幽灵杀手如何塑造了21世纪。”Steve想了想回答道。

“老天，那本书糟透了。”

“你也读过？”

“当然，并且浪费了我人生中宝贵的三个半小时。”Bucky毫不留情地说。

“我倒是觉得里面的政治阴谋写得非常震撼人心。”

“但这个杀手的身世完全是个败笔，他的结局完全没有交代清楚。”

“我反而认为这增添了冬日战士的魅力。不管怎么说，你最喜欢的是哪本？”

“我认为写得最好的是那本Brooklyn。”

“一对好兄弟被战争所分离，非常老套。”Steve反击。

“如果你认真读了的话就会发现两个人不仅仅是朋友。”

“你是说他们是恋人？”

“是的。”Bucky悲伤地说。

“那我一定要重新读一遍这本书，看看是不是像你说的那样。你可以先去洗个澡，我来看看冰箱里有什么可以吃的。”

 

Bucky在浴室里就闻到了咖啡的香气。出来之后，他惊喜地发现还有他最喜欢的太阳蛋和煎培根。

“和岛上的一样！”

“和岛上的一样。如果你喜欢，我天天都给你做这些。”Steve温柔地回答。

“我想把你打包带回纽约。”

“而我想把你留在这里。”

“说真的，虽然我们现在谈这些还太早，但是想象一下，我们一起住在布鲁克林，你画你的画儿，我写我的文章。”

“在波士顿我们也可以做同样的事。”

Bucky做了一个‘你是认真的吗？’的表情。

“那是因为你还不了解波士顿的美。”Steve反驳。

“拜托，我都来过无数回了。”

Steve和Bucky的职业都需要大量的出差，这也让他们走过了许许多多的城市。

“那还远远不够，今天我会带你以一个当地人的眼光从新发现这个城市。我发誓，你会像我一样爱上她的。”

“我会的，只要她有你一半可爱。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

发件人：J. Barns

主题：照片

附件：Photo.rar

我认为你应该感谢我把你拍得这么美

p.s. I looooove you XXX

 

Steve打开了他的笔记本，点开了压缩包，里面全是上次Bucky来波士顿的时候两个人拍的照片。

今天稍早的时候Bucky在电话里向Steve要了他的电子邮箱地址。

“我们为什么不发短信呢？”

“邮件更浪漫。”Bucky用他特有的那种调情般的语调说道，Steve能想象到对方的表情，嘴角向上翘着，下颌微微抬起，目光从眼角落下，似笑非笑的神态让人无法拒绝他的任何请求。

“我们难道是住在上世纪九十年代的绅士和淑女吗？”

“我可不是什么绅士，但你确实符合淑女的标准，你知道，各方面的。”

“Jerk。”

“Punk。”Bucky不依不饶地回击。

 

发件人：S. Rogers

主题：Re：照片

你想要我怎么感谢你呢

I love you, too X

 

发件人：J. Barns

主题：Re：Re：照片

给我个惊喜

拜托拜托 XXX

 

发件人：S. Rogers

主题：Re：Re：Re：照片

你的请求正在受理中

好好上班 X

 

Steve拿起手机，Bucky最后回复了他一个哭脸。该开始工作了，他放下手机认真的想。因为上个星期男朋友的来访，Steve拖欠的画稿要堆成山了。除了每天陪着他穿梭在波士顿的大街小巷，晚上还总是被干到连连求饶。Steve挥去那些夹杂着汗水和泪水以及各种其他体液的画面，脑海中却浮现出两人在街头分享一只冰激凌时傻兮兮的笑脸。他从文件夹中找出那张照片，多亏了Bucky爱自拍，两个人在一起的每一分一秒几乎都被记录了下来。提起笔，照片中的笑容被重现在了画板上。

而远在纽约的Bucky这周的工作则轻松了很多，这都要感谢尽职尽责的Steve带他走遍了大街小巷，让他交出了一篇完美的游记。Bucky下班回到家，Steve的邮件已经静静地躺在了邮箱里。他打开邮件的附件，那是一张画，他认得画里的那家店。那天Steve兴冲冲地拉着他来到这里，向他推荐“我从小到大最喜欢的冰激凌”。Bucky不是一个甜食爱好者，但Steve期待的表情让他无法拒绝。

“怎么样，你觉得好吃吗？”

“我要尝尝你手里那个。”

“我们买的是同一个口味的好吧。”Steve哭笑不得地说，但还是把手里的甜筒递到Bucky的嘴边。

“我不管，你的看起来比较好吃。”Bucky一口叼走了整个冰激凌球，忍着太阳穴的激痛咽了下去。“果然你手里的味道更好。”

“你这个疯子。”Steve目瞪口呆。

“喏，我的给你吃。”

Steve自然地直接从Bucky的手里舔了一口冰激凌，金发蹭到了Bucky脸上，也蹭得他的心痒痒的。

“Say cheese！”他拿起手机，那甜蜜的一瞬间被记录了下来。

 

Bucky打开电脑，拨通了Steve的FaceTime，不到三秒，那张温暖的笑脸就出现在了屏幕上。

“你到家了！喜欢我的惊喜吗？”

“谢谢，我非常喜欢。”

“其实…”Steve欲言又止，“我还准备了另一个惊喜。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

“是什么？”

“脱掉你的上衣。”Steve用深沉的嗓音说道。

“wow，我喜欢这个开头。”

“感受我的手抚过你的胸口，路过你的腹肌，我喜欢那里，尤其是你呼吸的时候他们的起伏，然后握住了你的硬挺。”

“我感觉到了，那里已经准备好了。”Bucky照着Steve的指示，用他的手在自己的身体上划过。

“我在你上面，我吻过你的全身，你为我分开你的双腿…”

“噗…”Bucky不小心笑了出来。

“怎么了？”

“这是你写的剧本？”

“我花了半个下午的时间准备这些台词，”Steve看起来有些懊恼，“我就知道我差劲透了，除了画画我什么都不会。”

“你很棒，Steve，你辣极了，亲爱的，你要是知道我现在有多硬就绝对不会这么想。下面的就交给我来吧，好吗，你准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”Steve咬着嘴唇说。

“你在我上面，两腿分开跨坐在我的身上。”Bucky用蛊惑的声音说到。

“这跟说好的不一样。”Steve嘟着嘴，然而脸颊上一抹可疑的潮红出卖了他的内心。

“嘘，乖听话，小甜饼，闭上你的眼睛。跟着我的指挥，首先，我要舔开你，你喜欢我的舌头，不是吗？”

Steve一边用手在洞口附近打转，同时快速撸动着自己的阴茎。

“我伸了一根手指进去，你里面又湿又热，咬着我的手指不放，我碰到了你最喜欢的那个点，感觉到了吗？”

“嗯~前面也要~”

“好孩子才能要奖励，你是一个好孩子吗？嗯？Stevie？”

“是的~我是~啊~Bucky~快点~”

“Good boy。我的另一只手握着小Steve，你喜欢这个速度吗？要不要再快一点？我又加了一根手指在你的后面，我现在用两根手指插你饥渴的小洞。你就喜欢这样，不是吗？”

“啊~是的~用力~啊~”

“我的甜心，你流了这么多水，把我整只手都沾湿了。现在，我扒开了你性感的小屁股，你哭着救我操进去。”

“啊~求求你，操我~”

“我进来了，用我的大家伙狠狠地操你，你里面可真紧，感觉到了吗，你的后穴被我撑得满满的。”

“啊~我感觉到了，你那么大，那么硬~”

“摸你自己，我敢打赌你的乳头硬得都站立来了。”

Bucky操着自己的拳头，粗重的喘息成为了Steve最好的催情剂。

“呃嗯~我要到了~”Steve一只手撸动自己，一手在胸口打着转。

“射吧，为了我射出来。”

“Bucky~”Steve尖叫着射了自己满手，而另一端的Bucky借助着Steve甜腻的呻吟快速地撸动了几下也到达了顶峰。

 

Bucky醒过来的时候月亮已经升到了半空，他草草地冲了个澡。和Steve视屏性爱过后他直接昏睡了过去，现在肚子开始叫了。原本当作晚餐的外卖已经凉透了，他犹豫了一下，直接打开了盒子。如果Steve在的话，两个人会重新点一个pizza吧，Bucky嚼着凉到他心里的宵夜想象着那个画面。

他摆出了一个可怜兮兮的表情，用手机拍了下来，配上煽情的文字，输入Steve的邮件地址，发送。

“我好想你。”

早上六点半，作息规律的画家Rogers先生崭新的一天从男朋友的求关爱脸开始。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

如果作家Barns先生写日记的话，他今天日记上的内容一定是:Steve走后的第十天，想他想他。

为了避免这种十二岁少女式的行为，Bucky并没有写日记。

他投入了工作中，被迫的。

“这次又有什么工作交给我？”

“难道我们不应该先互相问好吗？‘你好吗？Brock？’我很好，你呢，James？”

“有话快说。”

“好吧，我想你也记得，Winter Soldier已经出版两年了，Pierce先生和我都觉得是时候出版一本续集了。”

“拜托，我们又不是什么少女文学，不需要抓住一个主题写到读者看得想吐吧。”

“James，商业运作的部分就交给我们来担心就好了。我也许不懂写作，但你不懂市场。按照我们的协议，你负责把手稿交给我就可以了。”

“但是，Brock，这是我的作品，我有权决定在哪里停止。”

“听着，Barns，在你把它交给我的时候你就已经放弃了你的权利，我不希望再听到类似的抱怨。现在，回家，拿起你的笔，乖乖的开始写作。”

Bucky没有再争论，他按照Pierce的编辑Rumlow的要求，开始构思新的情节。

但他早已经习惯了不去抗争，那时候没有一家出版社愿意读一读他的书稿，在Bucky心灰意冷的时候，Pierce的编辑联系了他。之后他看着自己的小说冠以大作家的名字登上了畅销书榜单，如果说从来没有过不甘的话，那是在欺骗自己。但是现实的残酷已经磨平了他的棱角，显然现实对他是不友好的。

Bucky不浪费时间在讨论命运的公正性上，他开始构思续集的情节。对于这样一个幽灵式的人物，读者更好奇他的过去还是未来？

上一本书的结尾，冬日战士将那个搅乱他大脑和心脏的男人从河里捞了起来就离开了，Bucky喜欢这样的结局，让读者有想象的空间。

“冬日战士的扑朔迷离的背景更给他增添了魅力，” Bucky曾经和Steve讨论过这一点，Steve更好奇的是之后的发展。“你难道不曾幻想过吗？那之后发生了什么，他怎么会那样就走掉呢。”

“我当然想过，这就是这个结局的意义，让人们自己去想象。重点是你不能就这么把一个角色丢在读者的面前，他经历过什么？为什么会是现在这个样子？”而在Bucky眼里，一个没有历史的人物是干瘪的，他想把这段空缺填补上。

“也许他不掉头就走的话就能发现了呢。”Steve仍坚持他的观点。

“倔强的小混蛋，我永远也吵不赢你。”Bucky笑着和Steve滚做一团。

他还想听听Steve的想法，然而Bucky现在最大的烦恼是对于Steve的隐瞒，而Steve对于他想象中的Alexander Pierced的崇拜更使得Bucky难以开口。

远在波士顿的Steve心灵感应般地收到了Bucky的思念，Bucky看着来电显示上男友的名字，接通了电话。

“Hey，Buck，我在想，周末去纽约找你的时候我们两个去哪玩。我想去洛克菲勒中心的滑冰场，然后去中央公园写生，我还想再去一边MET，之后我们可以去你最喜欢的那家酒吧…”听着Steve欢快的声音从手机里传来，Bucky的烦恼暂时烟消云散了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

然而Steve和Bucky的周末计划并没有成行，一场突如其来的暴风雪将两人困在了家中。

两个人在沙发上挤成一团，靠彼此的体温取暖。

“看来我们只能靠权力的游戏打发时间了，你觉得Snow是不是真的死了。”

“我不知道，我没看过这部剧。”

“你从来没有看过权力的游戏？我的天哪，Steve。”

“我经常听周围的人提起它，但是，龙啊魔法啊什么的，不太是我的类型。”

“来吧，小Stevie，让Bucky哥哥给你补一课，我们就从第一部看起，我不敢相信我竟然和一个没有看过冰与火之歌的人交往。”

一个周末的电视剧马拉松下来，Steve不得不承认，“这还不错，比我想象中的要好多了。”

“要相信我的品味。”

“好吧，等我回去就把剩下的看了，这样等新一季开播的时候我们就可以讨论剧情了。”

 

没有Steve在身边的日子，Bucky专注完成他的写作任务。

“Bucky！你看到了吗！Pierce的个人网站发布了Winter Soldier 2 的第一章！”

“我还没有看，写得怎么样？”Bucky假装期待地问道。

“我不会给你剧透的，快去读。天呐，我有预感，这本书会比第一本更加精彩！”

“你这么说的话Brooklyn要伤心了。”

Steve当然重新读了那本Brooklyn，虽然严格意义上是Bucky读的。

异地恋爱的俩个人每天睡前都要煲好几个小时黏黏糊糊的电话粥。除了火辣的电话性爱以外，大部分时间，Bucky都在给Steve读书，Steve通过这种形式‘听’完了一整本书。

Steve喜欢和他讨论书里的情节，Bucky也常常从Steve的奇思妙想中获得写作的灵感。如果Steve知道了自己对于Bucky正在写的新书的贡献会是什么表情呢？Bucky不是没想过说出事实，他每一次更新新的章节，Steve都会兴致勃勃地和他讨论剧情，有时真话就在嘴边，他却开不了口。

“所以你喜不喜欢这次的更新？”Steve轻快地问道。该死的，他当然喜欢，这一段花了他整个通宵才构思出来，他甚至沉浸在情节中哭了一鼻子。

“Steve，我们聊聊别的嘛，我想你。”每次和Steve聊天的内容都围绕着‘你猜Winter Soldier有没有恢复他的记忆’，Bucky都要吃自己的书的醋了。

“我觉得记录回忆这一部分让人心碎，实话和你说，这一段我看哭了。”

“噢，爱哭鬼Stevie，我还以为你只有在床上才有那么多眼泪。”

“去你的”

“说真的，你都不想我吗？”虽然每个周末Bucky都会开车去波士顿，偶尔Steve也会到纽约来，但是这丝毫不能缓解两人的相思之苦，反而让分开的时间变得更加难熬了。

“我当然想你，但是我周末要出差，别哼哼，我不能带着你，乖乖上班，我们下周末就能见面了。”

“那还有一周！天呐，Steve，我希望你现在就在这里。以童子军的名誉起誓，如果能让你现在就出现在我眼前，我愿意做任何事来交换。”

“这可是你说的，”Steve停顿了一下，Bucky听到了楼道里传来敲门声，“给我开门，好吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

“Steve，你怎么来了？”

“我向编辑请了一天假顺路来看看我的男朋友，只能待一个晚上，明天早上我就要去费城了。”

“那我们不要浪费时间。”

紧接着是火热的亲吻，Bucky把Steve压在门板上，Steve把Bucky推到在地板上，拉扯着路过厨房的时候两个人已经赤诚相见了。

就在Bucky打算在餐桌上吃掉Steve的时候，Steve推开了他。

“我要先洗澡，我车里的空调坏了，一路过来身上的味道肯定不好闻。”

“你的精液我都咽过，这点小事不成障碍。”

“别闹。”

“你知道吗？蜜糖，我觉得你流的汗都是香的。”

“那你需要看一下医生了，呼吸科和神经科。”Steve毫不留情地吐槽。

“不然我们一起？”Bucky满怀希望地问。

“我拒绝。”Steve说着关上了浴室的门。

“确定不要我陪你吗？”Bucky在外面不甘心地喊。

“别做梦了。”

没有水声响起，过了一会，Bucky听到浴室门打开的声音。

“怎么啦？要我帮忙吗？还是你终于相同打算邀请我一起进去呢？”Bucky抬起笑脸，遇上的却是Steve冰冷的眼神。

“可以和我解释一下这些是什么吗，Barns先生，或者我应该叫你，Alexander Pierced先生。”

他昨天泡澡的时候把手稿带到浴室里重读了，就是现在Steve手里那该死的一摞。

“开什么玩笑，你见过Pierced的照片，我比他帅多了。”

“那请你解释一下。”

“好吧，我太喜欢他的书了，就把这些都抄在了纸上，现在被你发现了，这真是超级尴尬。”他借用卡戴珊的名言，试图化解冷冻的气氛。

“我能看出你什么时候在说谎。”

“那真是了不起的能力，我以后可要小心点了。”

“是啊，不如你先关心一下现在。”

“现在，我们可以一起去洗个澡，或者就直接开始，我也不介意。”Bucky说着靠近了Steve，双手环住他的腰。

然而倔强的金发男人一点都不领情，一个小擒拿手把Bucky拍在了墙上。

“你突然发什么疯。”棕发男人偷鸡不成反蚀把米，恼怒地喊道。

Steve却气势汹汹地压了上来。“别把我当傻子耍。”

“你想要听真话？放开我。”

Steve松开了手上的钳制，然而却中了敌人的缓兵之计，一瞬间天翻地覆，被对方压在了身下。

“今天想玩儿点刺激的？Rogers？”

“这是你今天晚上的第二个谎言，Barns。”

“Wow，大侦探福尔摩斯先生，不过你现在的处境可不太妙。”

“哼。”

Steve轻巧地转身，掀翻了身上的Bucky，顺便把他死死地锁在怀中，手臂卡着他的喉咙，大腿压住他的胳膊。

“现在是谁的处境不太妙？”

“你最好有个好理由来解释你今晚的行为。”Bucky气息不通地威胁，大大削减了这句话的效果。

“你先回答我的问题！为什么你会有冬日战士第二部的书稿！”Steve吼道。

“因为那是我写的！你满意了吗！”

Steve震惊地松开了他，Bucky赶忙爬开，大口的呼吸。

“你是说…你就是Alexander Pierced？”

“不，我只是替他写书。”看到Steve的表情大大地放松下来，Bucky冷笑一声，“对不起让你失望了，我不是你的偶像。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

拗不过Steve的固执，Bucky把事情的原原本本讲给了Steve。

“Bucky，你不应该任由别人偷窃你的作品。”出人意料地，Steve严肃地说。

没有预想中大发雷霆地指责他说谎，没有怒气冲冲的分手。

“我们之间的…怎么说呢…存在一种交易。”

“把他人的作品，印上自己的名字，在我看来就是盗窃。”

“事情要比这复杂得多，对不起，我没有和你说实话，Steve。”

“我接受你的道歉，但是我仍然认为你不应该在继续这种…呃…交易了。”

“我说了，事情不是那么简单的。”Bucky烦躁地从料理台上跳了下来，在厨房里踱步，Steve仍然保持着‘我坚持我是对的’的表情，靠在餐桌上看着他。

“不管你们之间有什么协议，我认为都不具有法律效力。如果你需要律师的话，我认识一个好朋友。”

“你是说…”

“不，我们先尝试通过协商来解决问题，如果他们继续胁迫你的话，我们可以请律师，总之，Bucky，你不能任由他们利用你。”

“没用的，Pierce从来都没留下过任何信息，我都是直接把手写稿交给他的编辑Rumlow。我甚至没怎么见过他本人。”

“但是我们总能找到证据的。”

“就算我们能证明又能怎样呢？对于公众来说，这不过是晚饭时的谈资，过不了一周他们又会讨论其他明星的离婚或是什么别的。有什么意义呢？”Bucky不是没有生过类似的念头，但一直鼓不起勇气。

“当然有意义，这些都是你的作品，其他人也需要知道这些。你的才华不应该被笼罩在其他人的阴影只下，你值得被大众了解和认可。”

“我不需要其他人的肯定，有你的就足够了。”

“这对你来说不公平。”

“噢，我的Stevie，我凶狠的小豹子。出版界就是这样残酷，没有人想看一个名不见经传的新人作家的书。当初我拿着我的书稿四处碰壁，只有他们向我提出了合作的建议。其实从另一个角度看，我很幸运，大家喜欢我写的东西，不管封面上写着谁的名字，这对我来说就足够了。”

“我不喜欢这样。”

“我知道。”

两个人沉默地拥抱着。

“谢谢你，Steve。谢谢你愿意为了我这样做。”

“我什么都没有做。”

“但我知道你会保护我的。”

“我永远是站在你这边的。”

“这样就足够了。天呐，我真是松了一口气。”

“为什么？”

“我本来以为你发现以后会生我的气，毕竟我欺骗了你。”

“我并没有说我不生气了。”

“那我要怎么做才能让我的小Steve感觉好点呢？”Bucky放开了Steve，向后退了一步，凝视着那双蔚蓝的眼睛说。

“我想想，接下来五次都让我在上面。”

“你幼稚死了！”

“十次。”

“Steven Rogers！”

“你骗了我几个月，我的心灵受到了极大的伤害。”

“哼，我不知道我的屁股还有弥补心灵伤害的功能。”

“这可说不准，不如我们现在就来开发一下。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

“嘶，轻点，Steve。”Bucky重重地吸气，手指抓紧了餐桌的边缘，像是溺水的人抓着浮木，他感觉到那个蘑菇形状的头部捅了进来。

“抱歉，Bucky，我忍不住。”Steve一点一点推进，那具身体里面太舒服了，湿润火热，紧紧吸附着他。

“操，你太大了，都进来了吗？”连接部位传来的酥麻感让Bucky的整个腹部涌起一种奇妙的感觉。

“放松，Buck，让我进去，我会让你舒服的。”Steve亲吻着Bucky的后背，身下那个人渐渐软化下来，他一个挺腰，将自己全部埋了进去。突然传来的混合着甜蜜的痛感让Bucky不由自主地弓起背，却被Steve按在他身上的手压回桌子上。

泪水从Bucky紧闭着的眼睛中溢出，Steve俯下腰将那眼角的水珠舔干净，“一会儿就好了，Bucky，一会儿就会好的。”

Steve的话好像有魔力一般，随着他开始抽动，Bucky逐渐感觉快感从下身升了起来。

他配合着Steve的律动晃起了腰肢，舒爽取代了痛感席卷了他的全身，他开始索取更多。

“嗯~就这里~快一点~”

“不得不说，你一个大男人水可真多，我下面都被你打湿了。”不间断的戳刺带出了大量混合着润滑剂的体液，两个人的大腿间都湿了一片。

“去你的，都是润滑液。”Bucky说着报复性地收紧后穴，Steve被夹的差一点没忍住泄了出来。虽然看不到金发男人现在的表情，但Bucky从他骤然停止的下身动作能猜到他正在与欲望作斗争。

“看来还是我太温柔了，”Steve稳了稳神说，“你还有多余的心思淘气。”说着他把Bucky翻了过来，重重插了回去。

Bucky现在被Steve抱在怀里，屁股堪堪坐在桌子的边缘，为了在剧烈的抽插中不掉下去，他不得不用双腿紧紧环住Steve的腰。

“Steve，去沙发上，桌子太硬了。”

“小坏蛋没有资格提条件。”Steve嘴上这么说着，却一把抱起了Bucky向客厅走去。身体突然腾空让Bucky不得不紧紧抱住Steve，然而身体里最敏感的那一点被不断地顶着挤压碾磨，让他舒服得脚趾都蜷曲起来。还没走到沙发他就丢脸的到达的高潮，射了自己和Steve一身。

“还要继续吗？”Steve温柔地把Bucky放到沙发上，他被Bucky高潮时的样子深深迷住了。水气氤氲的眼睛因为晕眩的快感半闭着，牙齿和舌头交替折磨着红润的下唇。就连脸颊上浮起的红晕都显得那么可爱。

“不要停下，你继续，我还能再高潮一次，你喜欢的话可以射进我里面。”

这样的邀请他怎么能拒绝呢？Steve重新动了起来，由浅到深，由缓到急。这次他不急着疏解自己的欲望，更像是照顾身下的人。他火热的掌心游走在Bucky的胸口，引起一串串颤栗。Steve扶着Bucky的两条腿靠在自己身上，Bucky的腰被稍微的提起离开了沙发。

“Hey，Buck，据说这样的姿势更容易受孕。”

回答他的是一阵大笑。身体震动传来的摩擦让他不由得吸了一口气，“Oh，God!”Steve加快的戳次，快感来得太猛烈。

Bucky抬起上半身，摸索着Steve的身体。Steve俯下身和他接吻，他的手臂紧紧环绕着Steve的后背，恨不得能让两人合为一体。就在这时，第二次高潮来得悄无声息，和射精短暂而猛烈的快感不同，这次是一种飘渺的满足感，仿佛没有尽头。

“嗯啊~~上帝啊~~”Bucky大声呻吟。

不断痉挛的后穴让Steve再也忍不住了，他疯狂地最后冲刺了一阵，和Bucky一起到达了顶峰。

他在射精的过程中仍然不断地往里面捅，一些精液被抽插的动作带了出来，黏在两人交合的部位。直到Steve把最后一滴精液射进那不断收缩的后穴，才脱力地趴了下去，他整个人覆盖在Bucky身上，吻轻柔地落在身下人的颈侧。

“还好吗，宝贝？”

“你的大家伙让我爽翻天了。”Bucky的声音有些嘶哑。

Steve把还未完全疲软下来的阴茎退了出来，沿着肌肉的线条一路吻到下腹的毛从里，Bucky身上挂着一层薄薄的汗珠，那水蜜桃般的屁股被撞的通红。Steve扒开臀瓣，恶作剧地朝那小洞吹了一口气。小穴受到惊吓一般收缩了一下，挤出更多的液体。

“混蛋，搞什么!”Bucky坐了起来斜靠在沙发上，手掌抚着小腹，“这里面被你搅得乱七八糟。”

“说不定你已经怀上了我的孩子。”

“你想得美。”

“不多试几次怎么知道。”

“你敢…啊…”Bucky接下来的话被一齐捅了回去。


End file.
